Fire
by MaggieJaggie
Summary: Shules One- Shot for Valentines Day!


Shawn stood at Juliet O'Hara's door. He held a bouquet of daisies. He knew Juliet hated being cliché, so he never brought her roses, and they celebrated their love on February 15th. He pulled up a hand and gently knocked on the door. The door swung open as if Juliet had been waiting there.

"Happy February 15th!" They smiled in unison, shoving presents at each other. Juliet giggled as they looked at their thoughtful gifts.

"Shawn, this is wonderful." She crashed into Shawn's lips and slowly pulled away. "Daisies! I love these!" Juliet exclaimed, signaling for him to come inside while she set this in a vase that was obviously planned to be there.

"I came here to tell you that you have exactly…" Shawn glanced down at his watch, "two hours and twenty-six minutes until I will be back to pick you up for our special dinner." He shot a quick wink at her. Juliet smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed him again and turned towards her room.

"Looks like I'll have to use every minute of it." She peeked her head out from the wall, "I'll see you in two hours." Juliet smiled and walked into her room.

Shawn walked out of Juliet's house and hopped onto his motorcycle and drove home. Inside his house, he grabbed a tuxedo from a hanger in his closet. It was inside a plastic cover, so Shawn unzipped it and stared at it. He lay it over an ironing board that he had bought for this occasion and ironed the wrinkles out of it. Tonight would be perfect.

_Two hours later…_

Shawn turned on his TV as he waited for the time to turn to 5:50 PM. The show Law and Order came on but was almost immediately interrupted by a breaking news report. "_A terrorist attack has taken place at the local Santa Barbara Union Bank, taking over two-hundred people hostage, including Santa Barbara's own Junior Detective, Juliet O'Hara." _The news lady reported. Shawn switched off the TV and ran to his door. He hopped onto his motorcycle, adrenaline coursing through the veins in his entire body. He went twenty miles per hours over the speed limit and quickly arrived at the bank. Detective Lassiter waited anxiously by the door.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" he asked impatiently.

"That's my girlfriend in there!" Shawn retorted and looked inside, catching glimpse of Juliet's blonde, curled hair. A man in a black vest and mask held a large container of gasoline and a box of matches. Shawn couldn't make out what he was yelling, but figured it wasn't good. "Why are we just standing around?" Shawn yelled, pulling his helmet off his head and slamming it onto the ground in anger.

"This is a sensitive situation. This guy doesn't care about dying and he _is_ going to burn this place down. He threatened to shoot anyone who comes in." Lassiter explained. The man inside poured a puddle of gasoline around him and close to the line of people in front of them. Luckily, Juliet was off in another corner, away from the gasoline.

The man lit a match, slowly lighting all the others in the box. "No!" Shawn yelled, running to the door and pulling it open, as the flames erupted in a large, scorching monster, burning everything in its path. The man ran through the flames and out of a back exit, leaving each hostage surrounded by flames. The fire department immediately took action, spraying water, running in to rescue citizens.

"Get her!" Shawn yelled, pointing to Juliet, after he'd been pulled back outside. Juliet stood pressed against a wall, shaking in fear.

"They can't Shawn. It's protocol. They have to get the citizens out first." Lassiter explained, tears choking his voice.

Shawn felt his heart break at that moment. "They can't do that! They have to get her!" Shawn yelled. Another firefighter brought out a coughing woman from the bank. There were at least twenty-five other people in there and only five firefighters. Shawn felt a lump harden in his throat as Juliet smiled weakly at him. She mouthed the words "Love you" as flames edged closer to her. The next twenty people were brought out and Juliet was brought out in the next wave. A firefighter carried a motionless Juliet out of the building.

"Is she alive?" Shawn asked frantically.

"Yes she is just unconscious from inhaling too much smoke." The firefighter assured. Shawn sighed a long sigh of relief. He followed them to an ambulance where Juliet was hooked up to an oxygen machine. Shawn let a single tear fall from his eye. He pulled her soot covered hand and gently pressed his lips to it.

"Jules, please wake up." He whispered so only she would be able to hear. Juliet's hand flinched and her eyes popped open.

"Shawn!" she grabbed for him and hugged him tightly. "I was getting money for my dress and-" Shawn cut her off with a nod.

"I know, I heard all about it." He shushed her. Shawn kissed her hand once more.

_One hour later..._

Juliet sat with a blanket wrapped around her, giving her statement to a police officer. Shawn sat down next to her with his head laying on her shoulder. It was nearly dark outside and they had missed their reservations at the restaurant that Shawn had booked. Juliet turned to him.

"What do you say to our plans being moved to February 16th?" Juliet smiled. "I still have a dress, you have your… lightly charred tuxedo." Juliet chuckled.

"That sounds wonderful." Shawn smiled, pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you, Shawn."

"I love you too, Jules."

_**Hope you enjoyed this Valentine's day one shot! Everyone else was doing them so I figured, why not?**_


End file.
